


（蟹柳）救赎 车的部分

by Sapphire1121



Category: Fan fiction - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire1121/pseuds/Sapphire1121





	（蟹柳）救赎 车的部分

清新的薄荷沐浴乳飘散着香气，T抬头看他。月光落下，浴袍遮不住的胸口被衬得更加白皙、诱人。T不知怎么的，突然握住了刘风的手。刘风刚转身，就被T这么给拽了回来，一不小心没站稳，稳稳当当地倒在伤者身上。刘风反应过来，慌忙问道：“你没事吧？有没有压到伤口？对不起对不起！”

T微凉的手指还覆在刘风的手上。T按住想要起身的刘风，缓缓在身上人温热的掌心画圈。T露出他狩猎时狡黠而危险的目光，盯得刘风心里直发毛。T的手溜进宽大的浴袍袖子，顺着刘风的手臂慢慢向上滑，直至那人宽厚的肩。T稳住懵得止不住颤抖的刘风，双手用力，从内扯开那碍事的浴袍。

刘风此时恢复了神志，不过是不太正常的那部分：“你的伤还没好呢，你别扯到伤口啊！”T只能笑刘风傻，傻得像一只活该被吃掉的猎物。T感受着手上完美的触感，任由自己的手在那带着水气的身体上游走。

“你压到我了，能先起来一下吗？”T的双唇一张一合，刘风受到蛊惑一般听话地起身，也不管那掉落在被子上浴袍，赤身站到床边。T此时也在怀疑自己是不是学到了K的催眠术，刘风居然就这么乖乖听话。月光打在刘风比例极好的酮体上，宛若天神，看得T喉头发紧，下身也忠诚地作出反应。T掀开被子，拉着刘风重新跨坐在自己腿上。T坐起身，把被子覆在刘风背上，被子垂落在两人身侧，形成了一道屏障。这里，是他们两人的世界。

T引着刘风的手来到自己的衣扣上，以一种极为暧昧的眼神鼓励道：“虽然我的伤不碍事了，但我还是想麻烦你，亲自帮我解开。”而当刘风看到纱布包裹的腹部时，心疼地问道：“真的不碍事吗？这可是枪伤啊。”T又把刘风的手带到牛仔裤拉链上，顺着刚才的问句回答道：“既然你这么担心，不如帮到底吧。”

刘风知道，T想做什么。这个年纪动手解决一下很正常，但千万不能像他的堂兄弟那样干出那种丧尽良心的事。想到那些受尽折磨的女人，刘风不禁自责起来。

T感觉到刘风突然低落的情绪，怜惜地抚上对方的脸颊道：“怎么了？你要是不愿意，我不会强迫。”没想到刘风抬眼对上自己，坚定地点头道：“没事，我帮你。”

刘风本着伤者不便行动的原则，拉下了牛仔裤的拉链，又扶着T的腰将里面那条裤子一并脱下。刘风看着那半抬头的器官，果然是有需求啊。不过刘风自己动手的经验很少，自己平时照顾教授之余也在学习香料的知识，加上很少能接触到女性，所以对这方面没什么需求。自从看到那几个堂兄弟的恶行，刘风更是不敢谈恋爱，一旦被他们发现，她们很可能有危险。

刘风生涩地照料着那个挺立的小兄弟，不得不羡慕T，看起来哪里都很厉害。虽然T也很少自己动手，但刘风的抚弄也太过温柔了，不会真的是怕弄伤吧？T一手握着刘风的手上下动着，一手从刘风的腿根摸上去，不轻不重地挑逗。

刘风这回是明白了，T不会真把自己代入女性了吧？他拨开T四处乱动的手，正色道：“我虽然在帮你，但我不是女人。”T同样正色道：“我知道。我想的不是女人，而是你。”

趁着刘风愣神的瞬间，T抓着对方的手来到后方，色气地抚摸着股间。“我说过，要帮到底。所以你自己来。”刘风顿时羞红了脸，他想要我做什么？男人和男人要怎么来？

T估计刘风也不会，于是先放过那照顾自己兄弟的手，握上刘风的性器。T凭着自己摸索出来的经验，尽力让对方舒服。简直是舒服过头了。刘风无措地按上T作乱的手，却被对方带着一起动作。

“不如来学习一下，如何让自己释放。”刘风惊讶地看着T说出这种冠冕堂皇的话，身下的快感却背叛了自己的理智。自己很快被带进这种互帮互助的快感中来，感受着T冰凉的手，滑过前端，色情地捏着囊袋，难以自抑地流出黏腻的前液。

“等等，快到了！别再动了！你放手啊会弄脏的！”刘风有些语无伦次，他想挣开T的手去拿纸巾，但非常不如愿，浓稠的液体划出优美的弧线，喷射在T小腹的纱布上。刘风慌慌张张地想要起身，说是要换纱布。T一使劲把人给按下来，不悦道：“接下来会更脏，好好按我说的做，你不是要照顾我吗？”

刘风被T突然表露的狠劲唬住了，只好乖乖听话。T有些自责自己的急性，连忙安抚受惊的小兽，难得温柔地拉近两人的距离，亲吻着刘风的额。

“有没有润滑的东西？我不想你受伤。”

“有...在床头柜的第二层，有润肤露。”刘风看着T侧身去够，下意识按住他，自己下床去拿。为了这伤者，自己也是豁出去了。

T有些手忙脚乱地挤出一大滩润肤露，一手揉捏着刘风的翘臀，一手开拓那秘道。算了，看他那支支吾吾的样子，不知道要弄到什么时候。

刘风痛得软下腰，双手撑在T的肩头，感受着后方一点一点地深入。“好痛...真的...不。”刘风刚想推拒，想起T先前的狠样，不由地咬着下唇，把未说完的拒绝吞回去。T看着刘风决意献身的隐忍样，心里越发得意。怪不得只能当我的猎物，吓一吓就退缩了。

身后的手指还在缓慢地来回，却也开始勾起了欲望。刘风把头埋在T的颈间，控制自己的呼吸以克制疼痛。T被湿热的喘息挑起了更深的欲望，加重了手指的力度，渐渐顺畅地前后进出。T偏头轻吻怀里的人的侧脸，扶着对方的腰移到自己的火热上。急不可耐，T忍不住蹭着那美好的股缝，心里不断告诉自己不能伤着他。刘风不忍看T幸苦地忍耐，抑或是被蹭出了感觉，直起身看着T，又很快低下头去。“你...你继续吧。”

T牵着刘风的手，扶着自己的炙热，让对方慢慢往下坐。刘风显然是又羞又怕，双眼盯着T微微起伏的腹部，慢慢让后方去接纳。他有种一刀一刀被剖开地错觉，真的太可怕了，这不应该是那里能接受的尺寸。T听到了身上人的喃喃自语，忍不住调笑道：“现在就害怕了吗？那接下来该怎么办？”果然看到刘风惊恐的神情，T得逞地笑了。

刘风看着那人冷冰冰的脸，居然会露出这样开心的笑容。为什么不多笑笑呢？刘风有些着迷地抚上T的脸，在嘴角流连。多好看啊，为什么你会如此冷漠呢？

T很久没有感受过这样轻柔地抚摸了，他一手按着刘风的头发，吻上近在咫尺的朱唇。触碰，开合，撕咬，深入。两人第一次感受到唇舌交缠的乐趣，互相挑弄，直至喘息急促。或许是窗户关得太严实了，房间的空气越发湿热。两人鼻息相缠，抵着对方的额头不说话。T轻点对方艳丽的唇，用力挺近令人深陷的秘道。

刘风痛得咬紧双唇，下唇似乎要渗出血来。T疼惜地吻上刘风的唇，轻轻舔舐下唇的齿痕。“对不起，是我太着急了。痛就咬我，不要伤到自己。”

刘风倔强地摇头，低头看了一眼纱布，意思是舍不得。T只好一边吻着刘风，一边扶着对方的腰缓缓顶弄。刘风听见T的低喘，以为他扯到了伤口，赶紧按着对方的手，自己难为情地动着。

T痴迷地看着刘风。对方紧闭双眼，紧抿双唇，汗水从鼻间滑落，眼镜也早已滑下，堪堪挂着，一副淫靡之色。T摘下刘风的眼镜放在柜子上，轻咬他的耳垂，潮湿的喘息染红他的耳朵，激得他躲闪着颤抖。刘风撑着T的肩慢慢适应，支着大腿上上下下，感受身体一寸一寸被占有的满足感，羞涩中带着欲望的样子简直让人血脉贲张，好似被玷污的天神。

可T就是有这样的恶趣味，他躺下来，欣赏着刘风沉溺情欲，忘情摇摆的模样。但坐着还是不好动，每次退出来也只到一半左右，无法满足汹涌的情潮。刘风开始感到大腿乏力，速度也慢了下来，变得愈加磨人。

T看出对方也急需解脱，主导才是自己该做的。他双手按在刘风胯上，扣着腰窝，憋足了劲去挺进。刘风的腰一下子塌了下来，双手撑在T的身侧，身体起起伏伏，还生怕T会牵动伤口。这样的确是双方都费力，尤其顾着T的伤刘风也不许他太使劲。

T索性坐起来，让刘风跪在被子上，自己从后抱着他。美妙的曲线一览无余，想到刘风的忍让，T也顾不得什么伤口，掐着紧实的臀用力往里抽送。刘风被撞得直往前，又被强势地拉回来，紧贴后方高速运动的男人。

“太快了！你慢…慢一点！”身下人被逼出哭腔，双手死命揪着被子，挣扎着想逃开。T莫名地被激怒，俯下身去把刘风的下巴往后扳，强迫他看着自己。他不敢想，如果有人受伤被救回来，刘风是不是也会这么温柔地照顾，为了这所谓照顾而任人摆布。

“你是不是对其他人也会这么做？！”T顶得更深，故意看着刘风陷入情欲，却依然强迫他回答。刘风见T一副要吃人的样子，不由地缩起手脚，脱口道:“不！啊…我…只对你…嗯…对你！”

刘风也不知道自己到底说了什么，看见T从愤怒到惊疑，又面露愧色地抱紧自己。T浅浅地动着，感受自己在紧热中被层层包围，欲出而不得的快感。手也肆意在刘风身上留下痕迹，享受着身下人因敏感而收紧的后方。T下意识仰起头，沉溺在无边的肉欲之中。刘风回头看了眼，确定T不是因为疼痛而放慢速度，突然就生出大胆的念头:这样反倒是一种煎熬。

T看到那流转的眼波，自己也心领神会，分开身下人的腿，又重重地进攻。刘风被逼得话不成句，嘴里唧唧咕咕不知道在说什么。不过无非就是些“好热”、“太大了”“慢一点”和“受不了”之类的呻吟。

T也生怕刘风的膝盖和手肘蹭伤，示意他躺着，自己分开那长直的腿继续大力抽送。

这副任人鱼肉的模样更令T把持不住，一边掐着刘风的大腿根，把他的腿挂在腰上，欣赏自己进进出出的香艳画面，一边在刘风耳边低语，仅限于床笫之间的污言秽语让那人的脸红得快要滴血，下面也夹得更紧。

刘风突然拔高声调，手指陷进T的掌心。T也不做多想，全力撞着刚才的位置。身下人咬得更加紧，收缩的频率也在加快。刘风的眼泪慢慢爬上脸庞，只想让人更得劲蹂躏。

“叫我的名字。谢，陆。”T快要到了，他总觉还差点什么。刘风木然接受命令，按照脑子里蹦出的第一个字来念，终于是将乱七八糟的吟叫化作有意义的东西。

“谢陆，我…不行了…放开…谢！”

刘风还未说完，忽然蜷缩身体低喘着释放出来。他的腿无意识地夹紧T的腰，星星点点的液体落在两人身上。T被吸得头皮发麻，最后狠狠顶到深处，全数交代在内里。

刘风还在低声抽泣，T吻去他的眼泪，缓缓压在他身上。第一次就有这样的效果，刘风还处在全身过电的刺激中，无神地望着前方。

待到两人都平复情绪后，T慢慢退出来，盯着泛红的出口和缓缓流出的液体移不开神。刘风不好意思地想合拢双腿，却因下肢的酸麻感停顿。T急忙揉着刘风的腰和腿，不停地道歉:“对不起，是我太急了，很难受吧？”

刘风摇摇头，他不得不承认，他被深陷情欲的T迷住了，一想到那代表占有的眼神，自己又忍不住心动起来。这样过分的事情，却让自己食髓知味。

“你说你叫，谢，陆？感谢的谢，陆地的陆？”自己莫名其妙地和他做了这种事，怎么地也得问个清楚。

T点点头，顺便把刘风拉起来，现在这个样子还真不适合睡眠。刘风覆上那纱布，刚才不管不顾疯了这么久，不知道伤口怎么样了。T抓着刘风的手，说:“真的不碍事，我现在扶你去清理，好吗？”

刘风随他起身，两人都很有默契地没有说话。坐在浴缸里，刘风想自己居然要被受伤的人照顾。于是赶紧拉过浴缸边的男人，问出今晚最疑惑的问题:“你为什么要和我做这些？”

T也愣了，自己一直是理智至上，不做多余的事情。可是面对刘风，这些都要重新考虑。

T咬上那人的唇，说出今晚最动人的话:“情难自抑。”


End file.
